Big Red Friend
by AngaSong13
Summary: Rob Van Dam's Point of View and Kane's and some others. After unmasking Kane starts torturing his old friend. But Kane realizes it and notices how much Rob meant to him. This was during the time when Kane was about to burn RVD so I'm making a story about it. Pure Fiction


**Big Red Friend**

**Summary: Rob Van Dam's Point of View and Kane's and some others. After unmasking Kane starts torturing his old friend. But Kane realizes it and notices how much Rob meant to him. This was during the time when Kane was about to burn RVD so I'm making a story about it. Pure Fiction **

**Rob's Point Of View**

My eyes snapped open when I felt a liquid pour over me. I shook my head as I heard the familiar voice. "ARE YOU WITH ME ROB?! HUH IS ANYONE IN THERE!" I moved my mouth trying to scream but it was clamped shut by a giant hand. I muffled some screams but he yelled "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" He gagged my throat with his black towel he used and his hands cupped my face unable to get me to look away from his horrible eyes. He started ranting at me and I wasn't really paying attention until he held up some matches. All I wanted him to do was to not be afraid to show himself to people. I knew somewhere deep inside he was still the same man that played Hungry Hungry Hippos with me, the person who gave me a hug after we won our match, and so much more. He lit the match and held it close to my face. My eyes gazed upon the fiery light as they started to water up as the warm air finally reached my face. Then he just stopped, he stared at me… I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. He then turned his back on me and walked out the door.

**Kane's P.O.V**

Why the hell did I just walk away? I thought to myself. I hated Rob after what he had done to me. I didn't know why I did it then. Was I still the same person that I was 2 weeks ago. I started thinking about the events that led up to my unmasking. Could it be true? Did I still care for Rob, more than I had before?

_**~Flashback #1~**_

"_Kane I got a present for you!" Rob Van Dam shouted with glee as Kane stood there with a confused expression in his masked face. Rob ran over to his chair and pulled a wrapped present from his bag and handed it to Kane. He was about to open it when Rob handed him the card first. Kane opened it and a homemade card was in his hands. On the cover it had a picture of Kane chokeslamming an opponent and Rob doing the five star frog splash. Kane smiled and changed the page. After reading it his eyes teared up as he pulled his friend into a hug. "Ughh… Kane… can't breathe…" Kane laughed out loud and released his friend. He was about to tear open the present when the smaller man's hand landed on his huge one. "Like this buddy…" Rob's hand slid down to the paper and carefully untapped the paper and pulled it down. Kane did what Rob did and opened the present. The name made Kane double over with laughter 'Hungry Hungry Hippos' Rob smiled as Kane laughed and then said "You like it Champ?" Kane nodded and swept Rob up and hefted him over his shoulder as Rob cried out in protest. "What are you doing!?" Kane didn't answer instead he just rumbled with laughter as he said "Don't worry Rob." He opened the door that led to the outside of the arena and walked out into the winter night. It was Christmas Eve after all. He felt Rob shiver against the cold air and rubbed his back trying to warm him. He went to their rental and opened the passenger seat and dumped Rob into it laughing as Rob sent him a mock glare._

**~End~**

Kane paced in front of the lockers thinking about that moment at Christmas time. His lips pulled back into a mini grin for a second but he then shook it off. Then a new memory began to surface about Rob. The memories kept flooding in; he remembered every single time Rob's face smiled. He felt more drawn to Rob more than ever before.

**Kane's P.O.V**

I slapped my forehead. I loved him, it was hard to believe it but I loved him. To think I just tried to burn him. I heard voices and quickly hid into a dark corner and peered my face around the door frame. Rob was now unconscious again and Lita and Trish were freeing him. I gasped silently as he immediately rested on them for support. They laid him on the ground and his eyes opened wide with glazed fear. He started screaming "HELP ME!" Lita grabbed his arms and kept trying to quiet him down. "Oh man, what did Kane do to him?" Trish wondered. Lita shrugged as they helped him to his feet. I sunk to my feet, oh Rob. I'm sorry… The voice got closer so I hid more into the dark. All 3 of them brushed past me unnoticing me. I wanted to reach out and take Rob but I couldn't. It hurt so much to see the tears on his face. I had to get my friend back, I just had too.

**Rob's P.O.V**

**~Next Monday~**

I sat in the locker room full of guys as they horsed around the locker room. I sat with my hands on my face as I looked around. Evolution came over to me and laughed at me. "What the hell do you want…" I asked annoyed. Randy laughed and spat in my face. I sighed, Hunter got into my face and grabbed my cheek and pinched it "Awww, is little Robbie Vanny Dammy afraid of little Kaney now huh?" I jumped up and shoved Hunter away from me. "Hunter cut the crap!" I yelled. No way could they talk about Kane like that, I don't care if he tried to burn me. Hunter laughed at me and I lunged for him. It was to no avail as I felt very strong arms trap me from my antagonist. Batista was holding me and squeezing the breathe out of me. I back elbowed him but he still held me tightly. Hunter nodded to him and gestured him to do something. The whole locker room was watching the confrontation but I didn't care. Instead I felt Batista drag me toward the door. I literally grabbed onto anything in my reach. First I grabbed a table and held on but if I didn't Randy came over with a hammer and smashed my hand. "Ow Fuck!" I yelled. I then grabbed a poster but it ripped. Finally I was out the door and Batista had my wrist and was dragging me to Hunter's private locker room. Hunter then said "Do what you want with him…" I was afraid when he said that. He left the room and Batista shoved me onto the floor. He sat on top of me so I couldn't free myself. He felt up and down my body with his eyes glazed with lust. I gulped. "You are gonna pay deeply for doing what you did…" Batista snickered. He yanked off my shirt and grabbed my nipple and squeezed it. I cried out. He yanked his own shirt off and smiled sickly. His pants came next and his massive cock was exposed. I literally screamed out but he stopped me.

**No P.O.V**

Batista flipped Rob around, stripping him. He grabbed Rob's butt cheeks and pressed his cock into his entrance. Rob cried out. "OH SHUT UP!" he yelled and Rob whimpered. He thrusted into Rob with a wild look in his eyes. Rob cried out and pleaded with Batista to stop, the Animal screamed out as he hit and orgasm. He let out his load into Rob as the 'Whole F'n Show' screamed as the warm liquid bathed into him. Suddenly though Batista withdrew with a scream of terror instead of pleasure…

**Kane's P.O.V**

I saw Evolution tormenting Rob but I tried to ignore it. Then I saw Hunter say "Awww, is little Robbie Vanny Dammy afraid of little Kaney now huh?" My anger boiled over at the sight of him pinching Rob's cheek. I saw Rob shove him away and yell at him. When he lunged at him Batista quickly grabbed him and held him tight. I saw him being dragged in Hunter's private locker room and heard screaming. I looked through the crack of the door and saw Rob being raped by Batista. My anger boiled and gurgled, I had to help him. I burst through the door enough for Batista to look up and scream in terror. I smiled sadistically and stalked forward. I grabbed his neck and yanked him off Rob. His eyes widened in shock and I glared at him "You just made the biggest mistake of your life…" I squeezed on his neck as my face shook with fury. "P-P-P-lease…" he asked shaking. I shook my head and continued to squeeze. I looked at Rob who was on the floor writhing in pain. I looked at Batista and pulled him close to my face "If you ever touch him again… I'm gonna kill you." He nodded and I dropped him to the floor. I made my way toward Rob and saw blood on his face. It seemed that Batista managed to hit him as well. I found a white cloth in the corner of the room and mopped some of it off his face. His eyes went blank as soon as he saw me and tried to crawl away. Shit he still scared of me. I took his arm gently and pulled him over. He kept trying to scramble away from me but I pulled him back. I pulled him a little hard this time and he banged into my chest. Before he could move my arms constricted around him. "Rob listen I'm sorry. I realized how much I hurt you and since then I've want to make it right." Rob continued to keep his head down not listening to me. I took his chin and lifted it up. Before he could respond my lips pressed against his. His eyes widened in shock but soon they died out. I continued to kiss him as gently as I could to show him how much I cared. I let go and he stared up at me "I forgive you… and well I love you too…" he put his arms around my waist and rested his head against my chest and I gingerly lifted him up. I walked out of the room with Rob resting there in my arms as I carried him toward the entrance to the arena. I walked out with him and instead of taking his rental we took mine. I placed him in as he lay on the seat in silence. I drove down the road when I decided to ask a question "Rob?" he turned to look at me "Were you scared of me last week?" He shook his head and moved over to me. His arms went around my waist and leaning against me. I smiled gently as I looked at my face in the mirror. I didn't look as ugly as I did back then. I looked down at him and noticed that he was smiling up at me. I leaned down and kissed him.

When we got to the hotel I took him to my room and I immediately pulled him to sit on the bed. "Whatcha wanna do?" I asked. He looked up at me and then he trailed kisses up my arm and on my throat. I smiled down at him and said "Rob I promise not to hurt you again." He nodded and said to me "Kane, please make love to me." I looked at him in surprise and he nodded. My eyes widened but immediately took off his shirt. Then that's how it went for the rest of the night.

**Well this was the first ever story I have ever written for WWE so it wasn't that good. I promise it will get better. Wrote this in 2011 so it's pretty old. Anyway I hope you liked it. **** Please Review, the more you review, the faster I put stories on here :D **


End file.
